


Some Scars Last Forever

by ranae654



Series: Scars Of Your Ex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees your boyfriend abusing you and not understanding why your still with the guy. He goes to Sam and Dean and tells them figuring they were aware of the situation when they really weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out The Truth

You felt tears running down your cheek as he slammed you up against the alley wall. "Ross, please!" You cried out to him hoping he would stop but he didn't.  
"You didn't think I seen the way you looked at that guy." He hit you in the face when you weren't expecting it. "He was just a friend I swear."  
Castiel walked by and watched everything he was doing to you.  
He kneed you in your stomach and you were about to fall when he lifted you back up slamming you against the wall again. "You don't need any other friends, especially guy ones when you have me." You put your hand on his chest trying to push him off but it only made him mad and he grabbed your hand twisting it around behind your back. "AHHOW! Please don't do this I love you." He grabbed you by your jacket collar forcing you to look him in the eyes. "Am I not good enough for you. Is that it?" He threw you on the ground and spit on you. "You don't deserve me, you don't deserve anyone." He walked away passing Castiel not knowing who he is. Castiel didn't really know what to do in this situation all he could do is stand there watching you cry on the ground holding your hand that you were pretty sure was broken. He kept repeating in his head. "Why does she stay with this man, she's 15 she has so much more to live for I must go tell Sam and Dean."

Castiel arrived at the bunker and Dean was leaning against the wall staring at the door as Sam was sitting in front of the door staring at it. You were supposed to be home an hour ago. Dean just glanced at Castiel. "What're you doing here Cas." He didn't take his eyes off the door and just as Castiel was about to tell them you walked through the door. You had already wiped your tears away on the way there and was holding your hand. Dean stood up more straight and tall as you stood there looking at them confused. "What?"  
"You were supposed to be home at 10. Isn't that what we agreed on because if I'm correct it's 11 now." You were about to walk past him and say sorry when he grabbed your hand.  
"Don't ignore me." You wanted to scream in pain but you held it in and tried taking his hand off yours, but it didn't work, it made him just pull on you harder. "Me and Sam were worried sick about you, you could've called." You pulled your hand away starting to go upstairs. "Yeah, well I didn't." You were about to walk up the first step when he grabbed your arm making you come back down. "What the hell has gotten into you (Y/N)" You couldn't look Dean in the eye you never could when he was mad at you. "None of your business." Dean raised his voice. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you walk around here acting like your the boss of yourself and everyone else. Your only 15." He motioned Sam to come here and Sam stood next to him. Then he pointed a finger to Sam and then himself. "You're our responsibility and you're not aloud out anymore for a week especially with that Ross kid." Your phone rang and you were about to grab it and Dean took it out of your hand raising it up high so you couldn't reach it. "Give me my phone Dean." Dean let out a chuckle. "Consider it reperations for emotional trauma." You laughed and tried grabbing it again. "Give it back!" Dean put it inside his pants. "Want it then get it." Two could play the game Dean was playing you went upstairs to his room and grabbed his phone and called Ross. "Did you call me on my phone." Ross was one quick to apologize. "Yeah I'm so sorry, can we talk, tonight." You made sure no one was listening and spoke. "Yeah, I'll come to your place." He smiled over the phone. "Alright, love you." You couldn't help but smile yourself.  
"Love you too."

You went downstairs not caring if Sam or Dean tried stopping you to go out because you were going to see him no matter what you had to do. You walked downstairs covering your hand and Dean grabbed it. He looked at it and it was swollen and black blue. "Why didn't you tell us Ross was abusing you." You just shook your head and backed up. "I don't know what you're talking about." Dean placed his hands out trying to calm you down. "Cas seen it and when you went upstairs he told us. Was that why you were out so late." You nodded your head. "But it's none of your business, I forgave him and I'm going to see him now." You were about to walk out the door, when Dean slammed it shut. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit around watching you come home with some sort of new bruise. Before you ask yes I noticed but I didn't ask I figured you just kicked a lot of asses. But that son of a bitch hurt you (Y/N), and I'm not letting my 15 year old baby sister get abused by her boyfriend who is 3 years older then her." You never told him his age either. "How'd you know how old he was." Dean tilted his head toward Castiel. "We have a nerd angel we can find out anything." You looked at Castiel and screamed at him. "I hate you! You ruined everything!" Sam put out his arms to give you a hug. "He was just trying to-" You pushed your way past Sam ."I don't care, I can take care of myself." Dean ran up to you turning you around. "Oh really, is that why you can't handle kicking a douchebag's ass. (Y/N) you need to tell me and Sam these things." You shook your head. "You don't understand I love him and he loves me." Sam was taking this better then Dean and approached you calmly. "No, he doesn't (Y/N), he wouldn't be doing this to you if he did." You ran up to your room and stuffed pillows under your comforter to make it seem like you were there, when really, you hopped out the window and went to Ross's. Dean walked up to your room knowing the antics of teenagers he lifted up the blanket and you weren't there. "Dammit!"


	2. The Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Castiel find you being sexually assaulted by your boyfriend. When Dean points a gun to the back of his neck, you get a knife against your thigh. They all see blood leaking out of the blanket. Dean takes care of Ross and you get dressed. On the way out Sam and Dean notice new marks on your wrist and arm from the assault. Dean lies and tells you it's nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY GRAPHIC RAPE!!!

Dean slammed the blankets down and threw one of the pillows at the wall. Dean went to grab his phone and he realized it was gone. "Son of a bitch!" He ran downstairs as fast as he could and hit Sam on the shoulder, then looked at Castiel.  
"Common, we have to go. (Y/N), Isn't here." Sam looked at Castiel just as confused as he was, "What do you mean she's not here, Dean?" Dean was already in here and didn't want to waste anytime. "I mean she's not here Sam. She probably jumped out the window or something to go to Ross's." Dean had an idea and it involved Castiel ."Hey Cas, why don't you use your feathery ass wings and see if you can find her." Castiel shook his head in understandment. He left and within five seconds he was back. "I found her."

 

 

You were with Ross with your head laying on his lap, while a blanket was wrapped around your body. You were watching a movie with him and it had just ended.   
You sat up and looked at him with a smile. "I love you." He pulled you onto his lap and said. "I love you too." With that, said and done, he leaned in to kiss you. You made out for awhile. He was already shirtless, and he began taking off your shirt bringing it over your head. You didn't mind doing this at all you just wouldn't have sex because of your age.  
He took off your pants and started to un buckle his. Then he took of your bra and that's when you stopped. "Ross. No. We've talked about this. We're not going to have sex until were atleast 18." He didn't care. He flipped you onto your back, below him. "(Y/N), I want to have sex, now." He was stern and serious, you could tell by his face. You shook your head in disagreement. "Well I don't, we'll talk about this later."   
You tried getting up to move but just as you did he pushed you back down. "No, (Y/N). When I want something I get it and I want to be inside you and I'm going to be inside you whether you like it or not." You kept pushing at his chest but that only got you hit in the face."

 

Dean was in his impala with Sam and Cas. Sam looked at the speed limit and it was 45. Dean was going 75. "Dean you might wanna slow down." That made him speed up even more. "How could you even say that right now! Our baby sister who is only 15, is at some 17 year old scum bag's house and for all we know she could be getting the shit beat out of her right now, Sammy." Castiel was in the backseat and sensed something. "Dean." Dean was aggravated so he had a rough tone in his voice. "What!"   
"Something is terribly wrong, (Y/N) is in deep trouble right now." With that Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel and sped up. "Dammit!" They had known where Ross lived and they were only about five minutes away.

 

Ross started to bring down your pink lacey underwear and when he got them off he stuffed them in your mouth. He had noticed a tear drop run down your eye and you began to whimper. "Shh, shh, it's okay, I promise It'll feel really good." He scoped down your body with his hands starting at your chest and stopping when he got to your wet folds.  
"So wet for me already (Y/N), I can't wait to get in that tight little pussy of yours."   
He put two fingers inside you and you screamed at the pain. You've never masturbated before because you thought 'why start now if I'm going to wait until I'm 18.'   
He added a third finger and that made you scream even more. He pushed your hair behind your ears and softly ran his hand down your cheek. "Oh baby, If you think this hurts you're in for another surprise." You didn't want to know what the ment. He had his dick hidden under the covers and made sure it wasn't touching you until he was ready, and that was now. You felt the tip of his hard dick between your folds. "I hope your ready to lose that V-Card." Next thing you know he's deep inside you. He was very long, thick, and wide.  
"Ahhh, you're tight little virgin cunt feels so good when my dick is buried in it." You let out supressing cries and whimpers. You're own personal area was getting abused at the wrong place in the wrong time. Your eyes were bloodshot and you had saliva running down your chin from the gag being in your mouth. He decided to take it out so he could hear you cry and whimper and beg for him to stop. As soon as he took it out that's exactly what you did. "Oww!!! Please stop! I won't tell anyone! I swear!" With that he thrusted deep into you without warning making you feel like your insides were being ripped apart. "I'm gon- Ah fuck, (Y/N), I'm gonna cum." He grabbed your hair roughly and slammed into you again making you cry out in pain. He still had your wrists in one of his hands. "Is that what you want? Huh? You want me to cum in that slutty little not so virgin whole of yours."  
You're face was read and just as you felt his liquids spill deep inside you, your first orgasm was about to hit you and you kept begging for him to stop.

 

Dean, Sam, and Castiel puled into the drive way and quickly got out of the car. As they were running up to the door they heard you screaming. "Stop please! I don't want this!"  
Dean kicked down the door only to see that you were being raped. Ross looked back at Sam, Dean, and Castiel and gave them a dark wicked smile. He kept thrusting into you and thought to himself "Why not cause her more pain and put on a show for her brothers." You screamed even louder as you felt two fingers enter your back entrance. Ross didn't intend to stop anytime soon, he didn't even cover your upper part up. They couldn't see your back part because Ross was on top of you and there was a blanket over the bottom of you two. Sam, Dean, and Castiel all looked the other way when they noticed but Dean didn't hesitate to put a gun to his neck. "Get off my baby sister. Give her the blanket to wrap up in and cover your own part with that pillow her head is on." Ross stopped thrusting and grabbed a pocket knife he had under the cushion and put it to your thigh and covered your mouth so you wouldn't say anything. "Oh yeah, what if I don't."   
"I'll kill you. Right here, right now, you disgusting, sick, sadistic son of a bitch." Ross cut your thigh and you screamed in pain. All of them were staying behind Ross because they didn't want to see their sister's naked body. But they all flinched because they promised they wouldn't let one bad thing happen to you. Sam's the one who couldn't stand it the most, he couldn't stand seeing anyone in pain. "What are you doing to her." Dean was staring down at the blanket and seen there was blood leaking out of it.   
"Put your gun down Dean an I'll stop cutting little precious (Y/N) here." Dean moved his gun and quickly replaced it with his hand. As he was getting pulled back by Dean you didn't hesitate to grab the covers and luckly none of them seen you.   
He slammed Ross up against the wall, he didn't care that Ross was naked, he's a guy and he knows what a guy looks like. "Ok, you listen to me and you listen good you sick bastard, I will make sure you pay for everything you did to her and I want you to know when you die, I'm going to be the last person you see." With that said and done he dropped him to the floor and stood there keeping the gun pointed at him.  
Sam grabbed all your clothes off the floor and handed them to you. When he looked up at you into your eyes all he could see was hurt and misery. You went to the bathroom. putting on your clothes, wiping away your tears.

 

When you came out in your clothes they thought it was time to go. Before you left Dean bent down and whispered in Ross's ear. "You try making contact with my sister again you're gonna be out before you or anyone else knows it. Remember I said that." Dean gave him a quick punch in the face knocking him out for a couple hours.   
You didn't feel like walking, not right now, you were exhausted, and still in pain from the abuse. "Cas, can you carry me." Castiel smiled and took on the offer right away, you were like a sister to him to and he wasn't going to let you walk and cause yourself pain that could've been prevented. He picked you up bridal style and you stood the as you felt more tears running down your cheeks. "How could I let this happen." Dean heard you and walked over to you, pushing back your hair out of your face. "Hey, this is not your fault you understand me? It's normal for teenagers to not listen and it was just a mistake, and everyone makes those every once in awhile. When we get you home you can go to sleep or do whatever you want, except hunt of course." You let out a small laugh and smiled. "Thank you Dean, Sam, and Castiel for being here for me." Dean held the door open and Castiel layed you down in the backseat, still having the blanket wrapped around you to keep you warm. Dean shut the door gently and thanked Castel.   
"Thanks Cas, but, we don't need anything right now, why don't you stop over tomorrow and you can see her because I know she's like the sister you never had and you want to keep her safe just like us." Castiel shook his head in agreement, he would never think of you anymore then a sister.   
He fluttered away and Sam and Dean got in the impala only to hear you whimpering. Sam patted you on the knee. "Hey don't worry the pain will be over soon, I promise." You shook your head in disagreement, yes you were still in pain from the assault but something else was hurting. "No, it- it's my wrist." Dean looked back when he heard it was something else and not from the assault.   
Sam asked in a worried tone what was wrong with your wrist. Dean began to panick as well. "(Y/N). What wrist is it?" You put out your right one and Dean grabbed it gently and shine a flashlight on it so both him an Sam could see it. "Son of a bitch!" You were worried and tried to sit up but that made your lady part hurt so Sam eased you back down gently. "What's wrong." Sam gave you a gentle calming smile and that ment he was going to tell the truth but Dean stopped him ."Nothing, when we get home though you may not be able to go straight to bed."


	3. Late Night Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean discover a new mark on the reader and finds out it's infected. They do what they can to try and heal it.  
> When the reader is in bed she gets a rather disturbing text message from an anonymous person.

You arrived at the bunker and Sam lifted you out of the backseat gently as you still had the blanket wrapped around you. When he picked you up he tried his best to avoid your wrist but he had to go near your hip and you winced in pain as he touched it. They've never seen your hip during or after the assault. So you tried your best to hide it with the blanket because you knew there was stained blood on your pants but luckly it didn't go though the blanket.  
"(Y/N)? Are you ok?" You nodded your head yes and faked a smile.  
Dean opened the door for you and Sam and immediately shut it behind him. "How is she?" Sam layed you down onto the couch and you still made sure the blanket was wrapped around you. Sam went to Dean, keeping his voice as low as he could. "When I picked her up out of the impala I had to go near her hip and when I layed a hand on it she flinched as if she was in pain." Dean took a minute to think and then it came to him. "Dude, remember Ross did something to her and we seen blood coming out of the blanket."  
They both quickly ran to you. Sam was by your ankles while Dean layed his hand on your arm very softly. "(Y/N), as your brothers we mean this in the most non pervy way ever but.... we need you to take your pants off." You shot up a little too fast and put your hand on your head. "Wha- why?" You knew exactly why but you had tons of scars and bruises that Sam and Dean didn't know about, you had them down your legs, on your stomach, up and down your arms, even on your boobs. But you had a huge one on the back of your neck that was black and blue from when Ross got mad at you and grabbed the front of your neck, and banged the back of it onto a glass again and again. That's why you always wore your hair down and had pants and a sweater on when you were around your brothers.  
Sam gave you a sympathetic look and rested a hand on your knee while Dean just gave you a serious look. "You know why." You sighed but still protested.  
"Can't I just move part of them down so you could see my hip? Please." Sam and Dean exchanged a few looks and just by those looks they had an idea.  
"Alright, I'm gonna look at your wrist-" Dean started and then Sam finished. "And I'm going to look at your hip. You don't have to pull your pants any lower then you want to and you don't have to pull your sleeve up any more then you want to. Deal." You knew this was the best deal you were going to get so you shook your head yes.  
You pulled up your sleeve only enough to see the bruise with an open wound on it and you pulled down your pants down enough to wear Sam could only see the cuts from the knife. Sam and Dean looked at each other in disbelief of how bad it was. Dean pressed a little on your wrist, not even that hard but you screamed. "OW! Please... don't press on it."  
Dean quickly took his hand off of it.  
Then Sam bumped Dean in the shoulder. "What?" Sam signaled him to the wound and he seen that it was already infected. "Son of a bitch." You leaned up to look at it but Dean quickly pushed you back down and whispered into Sam's ear. "How could it get infected so freakin' fast!" Sam slowly took the blanket off of you and looked to see if anything was on it and he found something. "Dean." He put his hand near something that was a yellow-orange color. "What the hell is that?" Sam shrugged. "I have no clue."  
They both sat that and thought for a minute and Dean spoke first. "Well whatever the hell that is what do we do? She'll put up a fight if we try taking her to the doctor's."  
Sam had an idea. "I know what we can do but I need to take your impala while you stay here with (Y/N)." Dean already didn't like the sound of this plan, he didn't like anyone driving his baby but him. "Why!" Sam grabbed the keys and hurried out the door. Dean just let out a huff. "I guess it's just you and me, little sis, until he gets back."  
He was just talking to himself though as you were already fast asleep.

 

When Sam came back to the bunker he seen you sleeping on the couch and Dean sleeping on a reclining chair. He let out a laugh and then pushed Dean's feet off of it, waking him up. Dean was about to pull out his knife until he realized it was Sam. "Oh, it's you. What'd you get." Sam and Dean both kneeled down in front of you as Sam took out the stuff.  
"I got, Neosporin, Peroxide, and cleaning alcohol." Dean just looked lost. "I don't know what the hell you just said but whatever let's do this."  
Dean gently nudged on your shoulder to wake you up and you reacted quickly and punched him in the face. "Oh, God, Dean I'm so sorry I thought you were-" He didn't have a mark or anything so he just shrugged it off. "No, it's fine, it's not your fault." You sat up slowly to see what they were going to do.  
Sam handed Dean the Neosporin and he kept the Peroxide and cleaning alcohol. "Ok, (Y/N), this might sting a little." Before you could react he poured the peroxide on you, making your hip sting. "Ah! God dammit, Sam!" Dean didn't know what just happened, figuring he didn't know what Peroxide was, to him it was a foreign word.  
"Ok, Sammy, what the hell am I supposed to with this crap." Sam opened the box and took the Neosporin out and undid the lid. "Put this on her wrist, it will reduce the pain in the cut and the bruises." Dean rubbed it on your wrist gently, trying his best not to put pressure on your wrist as Sam wiped off the Peroxide. "Alright, now I'm going to put cleaning alcohol on it, this may hurt a little too, sorry." Once again before you knew it he poured it on your cuts making it burn even more. "Ow! Fuuuck." Sam and Dean both looked at you in disbelief they had no idea that you swore. You just gave them a bitch face. "Shut up, I've been through a lot lately." Neither of them were going to argue with that.  
"Is there anything else that's going to burn? Please say no." Sam let out a chuckle. "No, nothing else, I just gotta put this Neosporin on your cuts and we'll be done and we can all go to sleep."  
Once he was done he lifted you up once again, being careful of your hip and wrist. He carried you to your bedroom and him and Dean both put you to bed, giving you a kiss on your forehead. Sam left but Dean stayed. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon, now get your beauty sleep." You both let out a laugh as he left, turning your light off and shutting the door.  
You layed there for awhile thinking to yourself. 'Everything, will be fine, he's not going to find me.' Just as you were almost done thinking you got a text message from an anonymous number and read it in your head. "That was pretty low of you to have your brothers beat up Ross, just remember Ross has people to help him find you and when we do, you're gonna wish you never left Ross." You threw your phone in your bedside drawer and put your whole body under all the blankets on your bed, shaking and crying yourself to sleep.


	4. Words Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam find out about the texts.

It was around 9:30 when you woke up, you quickly checked your phone to see if there was any new messages and there wasn't. You then put the phone in the back pocket of your pants and got up to go to the kitchen. When you got there, nobody was in there yet so you grabbed yourself some cereal and sat down and began to eat it.  
Right in the middle of eating it, two hands were placed on your shoulders, "Morning sunshine." You jumped and turned around only to find Dean. "Don't do that! Still recovering, in case you forgot." You then felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, just as Sam walked into the kitchen. You immediately pulled it off and seen it was the anonymous number.  
"Umm, I'll be back in a minute, have to use the bathroom." Sam and Dean both exchanged looks with each other and as soon as you left they started talking. "Am I wrong or is something off about her." Dean prompted. "Dean, she was raped last ight and has been getting the crap beat out of her for a couple months, I'm sure she's gonna be off for another week or so." Dean just shook his head, he knew it was something more then that. "No, dude, when I placed my hands on her shoulders she jumped and then when she got a text from someone she just awkwardly, leaves right away like the text was the most important thing in the world. Besides who could she be texting, not to be a jackass or anything but she doesn't have any friends the only person she ever talked to was Ross, no one else."   
"So you think that maybe Ross got in contact with her again or someone else that is friends with him." Dean thought about it and shrugged. "Man I don't know, why don't we straight out ask her who's she texting when she comes back." Sam considered it but he didn't want to feel like him and Dean were invading your privacy.   
"Why don't we wait a couple days and see if things are still weird with her, then we'll ask, we can't just rush into things."   
"Fine. Will do it your way. Which is stupid." Dean muttered under his breath.

 

*********

 

You were in the bathroom and flipped the phone open and read the text. "Morning beautiful, Ross can't wait to see you again and neither can I." You tried your hardest to think who else would be just like Ross but you couldn't think of anyone. You were almost positive Ross was the only messed up person out of his family and friends. But maybe you could be wrong.   
You decided to text back this time. "Who is this? Please leave me alone, you and Ross. I'll do anything. Just please, leave me alone, I don't want any trouble." Another text was ent to you seconds after that was sent. "Oh sweetheart, has it ever occur to you that maybe we don't want to leave you alone, maybe we want trouble, and maybe....... we want you."   
You felt tears coming down your cheeks and called the number. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" You dropped the phone on the floor and began to cry, sinking yourself onto the floor."

 

**********  
"(Y/N)!" Dean yelled, and with no answer back him and Sam both ran to the bathroom, only to find the door was locked and they heard you crying. "(Y/N)! What's wrong? Open the door." You kept crying and then answered to your brothers. "Just leave me here to die! They're gonna find me, you can't protect me forever!" Dean and Sam both kicked down the door to see your phone opened with a new text and you in the corner of the bathroom crying. Dean rushed to your side as Sam went to pick up the phone and read it in his head.  
"Awww, Ross heard your sweet little voicemail, he said he can't wait to hear you screaming his name when he's torturing your pretty little tight hole. Love you, little girl, see you soon."   
Dean was lifting you up off the ground as you slung an arm over his shoulders. "What happened?" You tried wiping your tears away with the arm that wasn't occupied over Dean's shoulders. "Just look at- at the phone." Sam walked with you and Dean as he walked you into the living room and layed you carefully on the couch. "Alright, I'm gonna look at your phone and then we'll talk about what happened with what's on it."

 

************

 

While Dean was reading all the messages you felt like something was off with your whole body. "Dean, Sam, I know it's not that late but I don't feel very good probably from all this stress, I'm gonna go lay down in my bed." They both shook there head in understandment but as you reached for your phone Dean pulled his hand back.  
"Ugh uh, no phone, were gonna keep it the rest of the night and see what else happens."  
"But-"  
"But nothing, you go lay your ass down and get some rest, and if you don't feel good we don't need you to get more sick by getting stressed out and worried. But remember this we're your brothers, nothing is going to happen to you."  
"We promise." Sam finished.  
You let out a huff and shook your head as one of your hands was placed on your stomach. "Fine. Under one condition-" You were cut off by Dean once again. "Nope no conditions, this is one situation you don't need to be involved in." You looked at Sam for help but he just sighed. "I'm sorry (Y/N), but, I'm with Dean on this one."   
You walked off furiously to your room and slammed the door. "Why are you guys such assholes!" You screamed at them. But they didn't like that language coming out of your mouth the only time they ever aloud it was that one time when the brought you home after Ross raped you and beat the crap out of you because they would understand.  
Dean yelled after you. "Say it again! I dare you!" Shortly after that you did yell it again. "Your grounded! A week!" You grabbed your pillow in your room tightly and screamed into it, you've had enough for the night, you were going to bed.


End file.
